Erinnerung
Zitat Gruppierungen Waldscheune - Überlebende *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Michonne *Gabriel Stokes *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Sasha *Noah *Glenn Rhee *Maggie Greene *Carol Peletier *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Abraham Ford *Tara Chambler Alexandria *Aaron *Eric *Deanna Monroe *Spencer Monroe *Aiden Monroe *Nicholas *Jessie Anderson *Pete Anderson *Ron Anderson *Sam Anderson *Olivia *Enid *Mikey *Bob Miller *Natalie Miller *Stacy Payne as Stacy Tiere Zombies *Zombie 30 *Zombie 63 *Scott Ian als Zombie 150 Erwähnungen Verstorbener Orte der Handlungen * Alexandria Sicherheitszone Kurzbeschreibung Die Gruppe hat Alexandria erreicht und nachdem Sasha, noch durch die schließenden Tore draußen einen Beißer erschossen hat, wird Rick Deanna vorgestellt. Diese will sich mit ihm unterhalten, will das Gespräch jedoch auf Video aufzeichnen, um eine Transparenz zu gewährleisten. Kurz darauf wird die Gruppe aufgefordert, ihre Waffen abzugeben, solange sie sich in Alexandria aufhalten. Sie könnten jedoch jederzeit über diese verfügen, wenn sie die Stadt verlassen wollen. Da sie endlich wieder fließendes Wasser und Strom haben, wird dies auch gleich von Rick genutzt und er beginnt sich nach einer Dusche zu rasieren. Eine blonde junge Frau, die sich als Jessie bei ihm vorstellt, schlägt ihm vor, ihm auch die Haare zu schneiden, was er dankend annimmt. Da Rick noch immer sehr misstrauisch ist, schlägt er der Gruppe vor, die kommende Nacht nicht getrennt zu verbringen, sondern alle zusammen in einem Haus zu schlafen, sodass man sie nicht aufteilen und dadurch schwächen kann. Zuvor sieht man ihn aber noch panisch durch die Straßen rennen, da er vermutet, dass seinen Kindern Carl und Judith etwas passiert sein könnte, was sich jedoch als falsch herausstellt. Carl folgt Enid, als diese über den Zaun klettert, verliert diese jedoch aus den Augen. Draußen stößt er auf Rick, der die Waffe sucht, welche er zuvor in einem Mixer versteckt hatte, bevor die Gruppe nach Alexandria kam. Diese ist jedoch verschwunden. Nachdem ein Großteil der Neuankömmlinge ein Einzelgespräch mit Deanna geführt haben, welches jeweils aufgezeichnet wurde, bekommt jeder von ihnen spezielle Aufgaben zugewiesen. So soll Carol sich fortan um die älteren Alexandria-Bewohner kümmern. Noah, Glenn und Tara sollen Deannas Sohn Aiden und Nicholas helfen die Gegend zu Erkunden und Nahrungsmittel zu besorgen. Die zwei erzählen, dass sie vor nicht all zu langer Zeit vier Leute auf einer Unternehmung verloren hätten, da diese sich nicht an Aidens Worte gehalten hätten. Als Aiden und Nicholas die drei an einen Baum führen, an welche die beiden einen Beißer gekettet hatten, ist dieser Verschwunden, durch Pfeifen lockt Nicholas ihn jedoch wieder an. Als der Beißer Tara zu beißen droht, ersticht Glenn ihn, woraufhin Aiden ausrastet. Zurück im Camp kommt es daraufhin zu einer Rangelei zwischen Glenn, Aiden, Nicholas und Daryl. Deanne fordert daraufhin alle auf ihre Waffen wieder abzugeben, schickt Aiden und Nicholas in ihr Büro und bedankt sich bei Glenn, dass dieser Aiden geschlagen hat. Außerdem bietet sie Rick und Michonne an, Sheriff der kleinen Stadt zu werden, was die zwei annehmen. Nachdem Rick sich eine Uniform angezogen hat, folgt ein Gespräch zwischen ihm, Daryl und Carol. Carol befürchtet, dass die Gruppe schwach werden können, Rick negiert dies jedoch und erklärt dass sie den Ort übernehmen werden, wenn die anderen es "nicht hinbekommen" sollten. Vorspann Die Gruppe kommt am Tor von Alexandria an. Carl meint im Fenster eines Gebäudes außerhalb ein Mädchen gesehen zu haben, doch es ist kurz darauf nicht mehr zu sehen. Ein Opossum erschrickt sie, was Daryl fängt und als Geschenk anbietet. Die Gruppe wird aufgefordert ihre Waffen abzugeben. Aaron schlägt vor die Gruppe erstmal der Anführerin vorzustellen. Sasha erschießt mit ihrem Gewehr einen Zombie. Darauf hin geht Rick zu Deana und erklärt, dass es gut ist, dass sie da sind. Handlung der Folge Ricks Gruppe läuft durch die Tore von Alexandria. Sie treffen auf den Wachmann Nicholas, der verlangt, dass die Gruppe ihre Waffen abgibt. Sie lehnen ab und Rick sagt, dass sie sich nicht einmal sicher sind, ob sie bleiben werden. Aaron springt ein und sagt, dass sie ihre Waffen behalten dürfen bis sie mit der Gruppenanführerin Deanna gesprochen haben. In einem gut ausgerüsteten Wohnzimmer nimmt Deanna Rick auf Video auf während sie ihn über seine Gruppe ausfragt. Sie erklärt, dass Alexandria vorher eine schöne Gemeinde war, die sich mit Solarenergie und Zisternen selbst versorgt hat. Rick fragt Deanna, die vorher eine Kongressfrau in Ohio war, was sie von der Gruppe möchte. Sie stellt klar, dass Ricks Gruppe Alexandria beim Überleben helfen soll. Ricks Leute übergibt ihre Waffen an Olivia, die die Waffen und Munition überwacht. Sie sagt, dass die Gruppe ihre Waffen wieder haben können, wenn sie sich außerhalb der Sicherheitszone aufhalten. Carol hat Schwierigkeiten ihr Gewehr abzugeben, legt sie dann aber doch auf den Waffenhaufen. Dabei tauscht sie ein freundliches Lächeln mit Olivia aus. Aaron bringt Rick und Carl zu ihren zugewiesenen Häusern. Es sind zwei Häuser aus der Kolonialzeit, die sich nebeneinander befinden. Drinnen finden Rick und Carl zwei gleiche Räume vor, die fließendes Wasser besitzen. Rick nimmt eine heiße Dusche und rasiert sich seinen Bart ab. Jessie, die Nachbarin von Rick, kommt an Ricks Haus vorbei um ihm Essen zu bringen. Jessie bemerkt Ricks Frisur und bietet ihm einen Haarschnitt an. Während sie sein Haar schneidet, erwähnt sie, dass sie zwei Kinder hat. Sie heißen Ron und Sam. Ron ist genauso alt wie Carl und schlägt vor, dass sie sich mal treffen sollten. Im Interview mit Daryl fragt Deanna ihn, ob er in Alexandria bleiben möchte. Er umgeht die Frage und sagt, dass Carl und Judith ein schönes zu Hause verdient haben. Carl und Carol erkunden das zweite Haus. Carol denkt, dass Deanna verdächtig ist, da sie zwei luxuriöse Häuser an sie vergeben hat. Sie trfft auf Rick und Daryl. Sie sind besorgt, dass sie die Gruppe in zwei Häuser teilen und einigen sich darauf, dass alle in einem Haus schlafen werden. In der Nacht als die Gruppe ihre Betten vorbereitet, kommt Deanna vorbei und sagt, dass sie klug sind, wenn sie in einem Haus zusammen blieben. Rick merkt an, dass sie ihm bis jetzt noch keinen Job gegeben hat. Deanna sagt, dass sie eine Arbeit für ihn im Kopf hat, sie aber noch herausfinden muss, was sie mit Michonne, Sasha und Daryl macht. In dieser Nacht kann Rick nicht schlafen. Er geht in die Küche und nimmt sich ein Messer aus der Schublade. Am nächsten Tag interviewt Deanna Michonne, die sagt, dass die Gruppe bereit ist, sich der Gemeinschaft anzuschließen. In der Zwischenzeit verlässt die Gruppe das Haus und erkundet die Nachbarschaft. Rick drängt Daryl dazu, dass er sich der Gruppe anschließt, doch Daryl lehnt ab und bleibt am Haus zurück. Während die Gruppe draußen ist, verliert Rick Carl und Judith aus den Augen. Er findet Jessie, die ihn zu einem nahegelegenden Haus bringt, wo Carl und Judith ein paar ältere Nachbarn treffen. Jessie schlägt vor, dass Carl sich nun Ron vorstellen soll. In Rons Schlafzimmer stellt Carl seinen Freunden Mikey und Enid vor und schlägt vor, dass sie Videospiele spielen. Carl kann nur in Unglaube zuschauen. Ron entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass Carl sich Zeit lassen soll um sich an die neue Realität anzupassen. Er erzählt, dass Enid drei Wochen brauchte um sich anzupassen und sich zu öffnen. Carl schaut neugierig zu Enid rüber. Während Carls Interview spricht er über seine Mutter und wie sie davon träumte in so einer Gemeinschaft zu leben. Später im Haus erzählt er Rick, dass er die Leute in Alexandria mag, er aber merkt, dass sie schwach sind und er nicht möchte, dass sie ebenfalls schwach werden. In der Nacht erzählt Rick Michonne, dass er seinen Schutz noch immer aufrecht erhält. Michonne redet dagegen und sagt, dass es nichts gibt wovor er sich fürchten muss. Dennoch stellt sich die Frage, warum sie beide wach sind. Rick macht einen Nachtspaziergang und trifft auf Jessies Ehemann Pete, der auf seiner Veranda sitzt und raucht. Pete ruft Rick und stellt fest, dass seine Frau Ricks Haar geschnitten hat. Pete begrüßt Rick in Alexandria. Carol erzählt in ihrem Interview, dass sie eine fürsorgliche Hausfrau war, die dann zur Mutter von Ricks Gruppe wurde. Sie fragt nach einem Job, der sie in die Gemeinschaft einbringen würde. Später verlässt Carol das Haus. Sie hat khakifarbende Hose und einen Cardigan an. Sie sagt Daryl, dass sie das Essen für die Leute hier macht und es ihr erlaubt mit der Nachbarschaft eine engere Beziehung zu gehen. Sie drängt Daryl dazu, dass er sich waschen soll und er sich zeigen soll. Daryl zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Glenn sagt in seinem Interview, dass sie versuchen werden, mit der Gemeinschaft auszukommen und sie beinahe zu lange dort draußen waren. In der Zwischenzeit beobachtet Carl Enid, wie sie über die Mauer klettert. Er folgt ihr in den Wald, aber verliert sie aus den Augen. Rick verlässt die Sicherheitszone und läuft die Mauer ab. Er geht zurück zum Ort, wo er seine Waffe versteckt hat, aber findet heraus, dass sie fehlt. Carl trifft auf Rick während eine Gruppe Beißer sich ihnen nähert. Zusammen nehmen sie die Beißer auseinander. Glenn, Tara und Noah treffen sich mit Nicholas und Aiden um mit ihrer Arbeit anzufangen. Während sie draußen sind, erklärt Aiden, dass sie seinen Anweisungen und Befehlen folgen müssen, wenn sie nicht durch Beißer getötet werden möchten. Aiden und Nicholas führt die Gruppe zu einem Ort, wo ein Beißer an der Kette gehalten wird, weil er einen früheres Mitglied getötet hat. Sie finden heraus, dass der Beißer entkommen konnte. Sie folgen den Spuren des Beißers. Tara wird von besagten Beißer angefallen. Der Beißer wird von Glenn mit einem Stich durch den Kopf getötet. Aiden schreit Glenn an, da dieser seine Trophäe getötet hat. Sie rennen zurück in die Sicherheitszone, wo Glenn Aiden wegen seiner Inkompetenz angeht. Aiden schlägt Glenn und ein Kampf bricht aus, was eine Meute von Bewohnern anzieht. Deanna tritt dazwischen und sagt, dass Rick und seine Gruppe genauso angesehen werden, wie die Leute aus Alexandria. Sie fragt dann, ob Rick und Michonne nicht die Sheriffs dieser Stadt sein möchten. Sie nehmen den Vorschlag an. Im Haus läuft Rick nach unten. Er trägt seine Uniform und sagt Carol und Daryl, dass es sicher genug ist, dass sie in zwei Häuser schlafen. Carol wiederholt Carls Worte, dass Alexandria sie schwach macht. Rick stellt klar, dass sie nicht schwach werden, immerhin wäre es nicht mehr in ihnen. Wenn die Gruppe aus Alexandria es nicht schafft, werden sie diesen Ort übernehmen. Besonderheiten * Rick rasiert seinen Bart ab und bekommt von Jessie einen Haarschnitt. Musik Trivia * Im Comic werden Rick die Haare von Olivia geschnitten und nicht von Jessie. * Im Comic ist Jessie nicht blondhaarig, sondern schwarzhaarig.